1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular bumpers and more particularly pertains to a new extendable vehicle bumper for warning a driver of a vehicle that their vehicle is coming close to contact with an object such as a wall or another vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular bumpers is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular bumpers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicular bumpers include U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,595; 3,608,943; 3,947,061; 3,751,092; 3,588,160; and 1,284,199.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new extendable vehicle bumper. The inventive device includes an elongate contact bumper with a plurality of telescopic fluidic piston-cylinder actuators coupled to one side of the contact bumper. Each of the telescopic fluidic piston-cylinder actuators has a mounting portion for attachment to the bumper area of a vehicle. A remote controller is electrically connected to the telescopic fluidic piston-cylinder actuator. The remote controller has an actuator and a warning indicator. The actuator of the remote controller permits selective extending and retracting of the telescopic fluidic piston-cylinder actuators. The warning indicator warns a user when the telescopic fluidic piston-cylinder actuators are pushed from the extended position towards the retracted position by the contact bumper.
In these respects, the extendable vehicle bumper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of warning a driver of a vehicle that their vehicle is coming close to contact with an object such as a wall or another vehicle.